watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
WatchGirlsPlay Studio
The WatchGirlsPlay studio is the area where the channel film their videos. The channel has used a total of four studios in its history, with two of them currently being in use. Original Studio The original studio was a bedroom in the editor's house. It had an orange wall which the channel used as a backdrop for their videos. The channel logo was placed on the corner of the room. This studio is currently the longest lasting studio, being in use for a little over two years. The orange wall was much maligned among the girls, not liking how it looked. By mid 2014, the channel decided to do a complete overhaul of the studio and got rid of the orange wall for a black wallpaper with a mixture of various colors. They also added a chalkboard with the channel logo, as a fun idea. The transition between the studio overhaul took a week to complete. Once done, the chalkboard became an issue as it kept falling off from the wall, to the point that they simply stapled it to the wall. By mid 2015, the channel decided that it was time to move and find a new studio. Second Studio The second studio was located in Mackenzie's garage, with the channel moving in at around mid 2015. This studio was surrounded with padded panels covering the walls and was very small in space. This studio is the shortest lived studio, being used for only a few months. The channel managed to buy a studio and made plans to move out by late 2015. Third Studio The third studio is located in the basement of a business building. Like the previous studio, this studio is surrounded by black and purple padding covering the walls. This studio is normally the one used for filming. The channel moved into this studio in late 2015 after their move from Mackenzie's garage. The channel built this studio from scratch, with the initial plan being to complete the move by November of 2015. However problems arose and the studio was instead completed by the end of December, 2015. This studio has a much more larger space than the previous studio, thus it has more room for their gaming equipment. Occasionally, this studio would be used for non-gaming videos. In addition to the main studio room, outside of the studio is a small area with a couch and a desk, which the channel mainly use for non-gaming videos. Sometimes, noise from the upstairs business's would disrupt filming. Fourth Studio The fourth studio is located right next to the third studio and is used specifically for livestreaming. This studio was built in mid 2016 as a way to make things easier regarding filming videos and livestreaming. This studio is surrounded by padding covering the walls, with one side - the filming side- of the wall covered in green padding. The channel chose this color specifically to substitute a physical green screen. Like with the third studio, the studio is very spacious and there is a small area outside of the main room, but it is never seen in the livestreams. At times, sounds can be heard from the studio, which Andrea says is a ghost. The other girls were skeptical at first until they began hearing the noises as well, with all the girls believing that both the livestream and shoot studios are haunted. Category:WatchGirlsPlay